


Hide and Seek

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [23]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: The power goes out during a midnight recording session and Radiohead gets locked inside for the night, so naturally, they resort to hide and seek to pass the time.





	Hide and Seek

It was a dark and stormy night just outside of Oxfordshire, Radiohead were in the studio attempting to get 2+2=5 down. It was Jonny in the booth at the time while Thom was behind the mixing board, head in one hand while the other is messing with the levels. Ed and Colin were in the rec room, Colin was reading and Ed was making the vending machine his bitch, or trying to. 

"This is the fifth time the damn machine has eaten my money" he said as he gave it one more kick. Colin looked up from his book and laughed. 

"Have you tried sweet-talking it?" 

"Yes" he said as he rolled his eyes and sat down next to Colin and looked over to the book. 

Phil was out in the hallway, bouncing a ball against the opposite wall and catching it. 

Back in the recording booth Thom's voice could be heard through Jonny's headphones. 

"Let's try one more time Jon-Jon...Though it was perfect the first time around" he said and Jonny let out a small laugh and started up the song again. 

Halfway through the song there was a flash and then a loud crash before all of the power went out. The emergency lights came on then, bathing the whole complex in a dull whitish blue color. 

"Bloody hell!" Screamed Jonny from the booth as he took off the headphones and put his guitar down and stepped out. 

"Such language Jon-Jon..." Said Thom now coming into the room, trying to not trip over any equipment. 

"I was getting it...It was perfect..." He said with a pout and crossed his arms and glared up at the emergency lights, as if they were the cause of everything. 

"Well, that's how this goes sometimes...Let's find the others...Perhaps it’s a sign we're to go home and try again tomorrow" said Thom as he put an arm around his shoulders and led him toward the rec room, but they didn't get that far as Phil was waiting outside, arms crossed. 

"Does this mean we can go home now?" He asked with a smile and Thom nodded. 

"Great! I'm heading out then, I'm sure I last saw Colin and Ed in the rec room" he said as he started to head toward the exit. Thom and Jonny waved and headed toward the rec room. 

As soon as they walked in they saw Colin and Ed still sitting. 

"I figured you'd be out of here as soon as the power went out" said Thom and they both shrugged. 

"Not really, we've nowhere else to go tonight" said Ed and they both nodded. 

"Well, Philip' already jumped ship and we're going to as well so, run along then" he said. They jumped up and they all started toward the exit as well. 

They were halfway to the exit when Phil stopped them, looking none too happy. 

"We're locked in" he said and they all stared. 

"Meaning?" Asked Jonny. 

"Exactly as I said...The doors are electrically locked...Can't open them when the power's off...Though you'd figure they'd have a backup way out or something" said Phil, now walking back to the rec room and the other's followed. 

They all arrived in the rec room again and all sat down in random chairs except Jonny, he walked up to the vending machine and hit the side of it once and all of the snacks Ed was trying to get the day before all tumbled down. Ed watched, eyes wide. 

"How do you do that?" 

"Very carefully" said Jonny with a smirk as he grabbed all of the snacks and put them on the table and started going through them before choosing a bag of crisps and sitting down beside Thom and throwing his legs over Thom's knees. 

"Not fair" was all Ed said as he stood up and grabbed a thing of biscuits and went back to sit beside Colin, who automatically snagged one from him. 

"So, what do we do to pass the time?" Asked Phil, amused at all of the banter. 

"Not much to do in a studio in the dark" said Thom messing with a string from a hole in Jonny's pants. 

"Hide and Seek" suggested Colin. 

"Hide and Seek? Haven't played that in ages" said Ed. 

"Not very good at it then?" Asked Colin to Ed and he slapped him on the shoulder. 

"I'm actually quite good at it" he said and Colin rubbed his arm where Ed had hit him. 

"Why not, not like we can do anything else" said Jonny. 

"Oh I could think..." Said Thom but was quickly shut up by a crisp hitting his cheek. 

"Don't give Colin nightmares" said Jonny with a smirk and Thom grabbed the crisp that was thrown at him at ate it with a smirk. 

"Yes, please leave what you and Jonathan do on your own...On your own" said Colin, feigning disgust but truly happy that they were together and honestly wouldn't let anyone else go for his brother. 

"Hide and seek it is then" said Ed, standing up. "Who counts first?" 

"Jonathan...You're the youngest, you count first" said Colin as he stood up with Ed. Jonny rolled his eyes and followed everyone else. 

"What am I counting too?" He asked. 

"100" said Thom as he leaned up and kissed Jonny quickly. Jonny smiled and covered his eyes and started counting. Everyone then ran different directions. 

Phil decided to hide in one of the recording booths, Colin his under a desk, Ed behind some equipment and Thom had managed to fit himself into a small cupboard. 

Jonny finished the counting and turned around toward the door. 

"Ready or not here I come" he said as he stepped out of the doorway and looked both ways. He stopped and listened before deciding to go left. 

It had been a long while since they had all played hide and seek, he was pretty sure it was when they were all in school, but he was sure that all of their habits when it came to hiding hadn't changed, at least he had hoped. He stopped in front of one of the doors. He looked it over before reaching out and turning the knob slowly before pushing it open as quietly as he could. He walked in and looked around before closing his eyes and listening. He was in an office and of course, the first place he thought of was the desk. He walked over to it and stopped. He had heard a bit of breathing and he smirked. He took a breath himself before slamming his hands on the top of it. He heard another bang and a groan from Phil. 

"You fucker" he mumbled and crawled out, but there was a smile on his face as he rubbed his head. 

"I couldn't help it" he said with a smirk. 

"You just wait...I'll get you back Greenwood" he said as he patted Jonny on the shoulder and headed back to the rec room to wait for the others to show up. Jonny walked out of the room and continued down the hallway to continue to look for the rest of the band. 

It didn't take him much longer to find the rest of the band, of course, Thom was the last one though Jonny kicked himself in the ass for not trying all the cupboards first. They all met up again and Phil stood up. 

"Guess it's me then" he said "Now go and hide...And make it good" he said as he covered his eyes and started counting and everyone split. Colin decided to stay in the rec room and as quietly as he could crawl behind the vending machines. Jonny had ran to the recording room and hid behind his set of mixers and keyboards he then saw Thom come in as well and hide behind his other rig of keyboards. He looked over to Thom and glared at him. 

"I was here first! You can't hide with me" he whispered. 

"Free world Jon-Jon...Now shut up or we're both caught" he said and Jonny rolled his eyes. 

For the next couple hours they had all took turns hiding and seeking. 

It was around two in the morning when Thom and Jonny both reached for the knob for one of the broom closets. 

"No, this is mine, go find another!" Whispered Jonny. 

"Oh come on Jon-Jon...I'll make it worth your while" said Thom with a smirk as he leaned in and grabbed Jonny's waist. Jonny's eyes widened. Thom took this opportunity and grabbed Jonny's hand and opened the door at the same time and shoved him inside before shutting the door as quietly as he could. 

"This is such a bad idea" said Jonny as he was shoved into one of the walls and then his lips were over his. They both had to fight back a moan as their hands started to roam over each other. Jonny then pushed Thom back against the other wall and as he ripped off Thom's shirt. "You realize we're going to have to be quick right?" Whispered Jonny as he ducked down and bit his neck as he went for his pants. Thom let out a small moan and Jonny's hand went up to Thom's mouth to stop it. "You have to keep quiet...This should be fun actually" smirked Jonny as his hand slid inside Thom's pants and grabbed him. Thom's eyes went wide and he bit into Jonny's hand to not make a noise and it was Jonny's turn to try and not make a noise and he felt Thom smirk behind his hand. Jonny glared at him and started to pump his hand up and down, starting at a fast pace. Thom's eyes closed as his head hit the wall as his head fell back. After a bit Thom managed to reach out and undo Jonny's pants and shoved his hand down Jonny's pants and started to pump him as well. Jonny let out a small moan and Thom's hand went up to Jonny's mouth, giving him a look. Jonny removed Thom's hand and leaned down and buried his head in the crook of Thom's neck and biting down. Both their hands sped up and both were having trouble keeping quiet. They both finished and both bit down, Thom on Jonny's hand and Jonny harder into Thom's neck. They stayed that way for a second, breathing heavy. They then heard footsteps coming toward them and they both held their breaths, waiting for Colin's footsteps to pass by. 

Once they were sure he was gone Jonny pulled back and grabbed a towel and cleaned themselves up before tucking themselves back in. 

"We really should do this more often" whispered Thom as he rubbed his neck where Jonny had bit him and Jonny rolled his eyes and shook his head, but a smile still on his face and he examined his hand. 

"If you say so" he whispered back. They had heard Ed's voice down the hall as Colin had scared Ed. They both started to laugh but they both stopped when they heard both footsteps coming back. As they passed the door the lights came back on. 

"Oh thank god" said Colin before yelling out. "Alright guy's games over!" 

Jonny looked to Thom and smirked as he put a finger to his lips and grabbed the door and turned the knob slowly before shoving the door open and screaming, causing Colin and Ed to scream out and jump back. Thom and Jonny started to laugh and Colin reached out and slapped his brother in the arm. 

"Fuck off" he said as he tried to get his breathing back, Ed was against the wall looking between the two. 

"Not funny...Two scares within the span of five minutes is not cool" he said as Jonny and Thom continued to laugh as they headed toward the exit just as Phil came out of the equipment room. 

"Same time tomorrow then?" Asked Phil and everyone nodded as they gathered their things and headed toward their cars and headed off. Phil back to his house, Thom and Jonny back to Thom's place and Ed and Colin back to Ed's place.


End file.
